User talk:FireDrag1091
You may talk to me here, I have made a desicion to never enter Custom Bionicle Wiki again. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 You start, I have no time to type anything for the next... five hours? Yes, five. And I thought that I should quickly point this out: Do the following for me. Tell Tusk I thank him for his time. Then tell him that calling me a "ragequitter" and assuming that "I have tears in my eyes" is not an accurate assumption, and, believe it not, is not getting me any close to reruning to that wiki. Two things I should make clear: I am not opposing a ban on a user, I am opposed to the behaviour of users to him prior to the ban. It is perfectly alright to be negtive towards him, but it is another matter to be openly hostile towards him. To me, it is perfectly fine to ban a person breaking the policies, so long as people to trash talk him alonv the way. As for me bringing up bobby's Asperger's, I'll have you know it was not malicious in any way. DeltaStriker can comfirm that I've stopped caring for not just bobby, but cbw as a whole, and Logan can confirm that I aplogized hours before SM's 2 hour wall o' text. I have stated why I brought it up on one of my messages to SM, as well. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I ended up stumbling upon this, just a the seconds ago. I would like to point out that I didn't them off my promise, but tried to uphold it, but with rules I couldn't understand, and people attacking me when I did something wrong, and didn't know it. You see the point? My problem is not with the ban, but with the bullying and dictatorship I was under that I dislike, and I don't like dictatorship. CBW is like BZpower, and that is NOT a good thing. There for I will have nothing to do with CBW. Good day and fare well. MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 03:00, October 24, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY You're still involving my in administrative decisions? I do not want to sound rude, but, I feel that I must say that I really will not be returning to CBW. I'm simply stating this as a fact, and I repeat, I am not trying to be rude. EDIT: And, I must bring myself to repeat once again, I do not care about BobTheDoctor27. DeltaStriker can confirm this. Just ask him. If anything, he should have not messed with my shivtr forums account long after we had our little agruments. This kind of annoyance was, in fact, a reason why I left the forums. They were unprovoked, and *after*, I repeat, *after* I had apologized to BobTheDoctor27 about his Plasma Toa. I forgot the name. (I repeat yet again, I am just stating a fact. In no way am I trying to inflame old arguments.) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 me in* McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Your right. CBW isn't a dictatorship, its under communism, and I dont approve of that ether. You also seem to forget that my problem is not the ban. Breaking the rules requires punishment, BUT YOU ACTUALY HAVE TO POINT OUT WHAT THE PERSON DID WRONG! Nobody actually said what I did wrong. They were just like, NO!NO! PUT THAT COOKIE WAY! WHY! CAUSE I SAID SO! YA LITTLE FART! CBW resembles BZpower a lot, and that is not good. CBW also doesn't include any mental problems when dealing with users. Well if ya ain't gonna include the retarded brain in the picture, the least you could do is include the retarded spell check! All my types were because of a bad spell check! I only just presently fixed that! MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 17:18, October 24, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY You don't need to tell me what I said I said it. And I also said I tried to live up to it. You ignoring all of that, with both me and ChineseLegolas. And I knowtist that, when you do, it makes you sound great and use sound like dirt! Another thing I would like to address is bobs asbergers. You told ChineseLegolas that it was personal info, he shouldn't pass out. DONT GIVE ME THAT RAHI CRUT! DONT GIVE IT TO CHINESELEGOLAS ETHER! Tell it to Bob, he is the one who put it out there for EVERYBODY to read! Why don't you ban him for passing out personal info! Another thing I don't like is CBW dispatching trolls on my wiki's. Luckily he found cacopedia, were trolling is honorary, but still. You took a military stile action on a simple argument! I will not except this at all. CBW lost 2 users in a row already, I think that's a sign that you need to rewrite your policies, and rules. MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 17:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY I have already done that, even before you messaged me. But, I would not like you to think of it as "an attack", but neither was it a statement of an opinion. All I'm saying is that "an attack" is quite harsh. And I thank you for understanding me so well; I leaft your wiki precisely for that reason. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Wait, nvm. I just saw his second message. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 For your information, I have been angry at CBW for some time, not because of the ban, but because of how they treated me and ChineseLegolas. When I said communism I ment BZpower communism, I haven't been in the armed forces, but I have family and friends that did, I didn't ask any Adkins because i have been in this situation before, and it would not have been pretty, i take cursing pretty well, and yes, I intend to challenge CBW, to adule if necessary. And finally, I ONLY WANTED TO MAKE SOME POINTS! YOU, WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED SPUING RAHI CRUT ALL OVER! IF YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT IT, THIS WOULDNT HAVE HAPPEND! GO AHEAD! GET THE ADMINS! IWILL TAKE A BAN, WITH HONOR! JERK!MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 21:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY II so don't want the world, or CBW to revolve around me, I ain't treaty. I want the world to revolve around all the people in it, and CBW to revolve around all of its users, not just its admins. Hard times! HARD TIMES! YOU THINK IM NOT GOING THROUGH HARD TIMES EATHER! IM DOING TERRIBLE IN SCHOOL! I HAVENT HAD A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP FOR 3 YEARS! MY DAD HAD HIS GULL BLADDER REMOVED! I CANT GET A JOB TO SAVE MY LIFE! TAXES HAVE BEEN TAKING ALL OUR MONEY! YOU DONT GET TO AVOID THIS BECAUSE OF "HRD TOIMES"! THAT DONT WORK FOR ME! Hey, you're not just insulting him, but myself as well for calling him a dog. Back off, buddy. Looks like I now know exactly what my last impression of CBW will be. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 EDIT: And your very well-thought out choice of language tells me something too, regarding my lasting thoughts about the CBW administrative team. Referring to him as "it". "Kick his head clean off", that is, a death threat. Just something for you to think about. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Solution Hey FireDrag, it's great to see you again, although I'm sorry to see the problem that has come about. I did see him on CBW, as well as on here (I actually deleted one of his blog posts on here because it was completely off-topic). I have seen him acting rude towards other people on CBW, and I will address him on here to cease his bad behavior. I believe he was blocked on CBW for a week or two, last time I checked, which was a few days ago. I'll work it out. Thanks for telling me, FireDrag. See you soon. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 00:35, October 25, 2014 (UTC) So? Were is my giant wall of angry cussing? I'm feeling kind of ripped off. I mean, I bought on, were is it? MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 20:46, October 25, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Um, apology Look, i owe you an apology. So, im sorry. Ive been in a realy bad moodlately.